


吃鸡四排遇到虐狗情侣

by Misumi_satomi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misumi_satomi/pseuds/Misumi_satomi
Summary: 论坛体|跨国情侣的游戏time
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 7





	吃鸡四排遇到虐狗情侣

吐槽|吃鸡四排遇到虐狗情侣 

1L 谁说电子竞技没有爱情  
楼主最近才入坑的吃鸡，沉迷四排寻找有趣队友，结果发现开麦的一般都是小学生或者大叔，谁知道那天被我遇到一对情侣，还是中韩男男，简直被虐到吐血三升，必须要写一写。

2L  
卧槽我怎么从来没遇到过这种！

3L  
真的也只遇到过小学生和大叔，坐等楼主更新。

4L  
中韩情侣啊一听就好苏…

5L谁说电子竞技没有爱情  
那天排进去之后有个人就掉线了，所以就剩我和两个小哥哥三排(?)，他俩一个ID叫NANAxxx，一个叫东北xxRJ（防搜索我就抹掉几个字啦）

6L   
来了！等更！

7L  
跨国同性小情侣！我来了！

8L 谁说电子竞技没有爱情  
刚进去就听RJ说1号是位小姐姐嘛？楼主同为东北人感觉这位小哥确实说话有点大碴子味，但是声音真的好可爱啊，软软的，然后NANA就说“有可能”（加了引号的是韩语）那一刻！我以为自己听到了什么韩国爱豆rapper说话！你们懂吗！

9L   
羡慕了

10L  
同韩圈狗，羡慕了+1  
11L  
羡慕了+10086

12L 谁说电子竞技没有爱情  
然后他俩就讨论跳哪，NANA就开始说中文了，他口音还蛮标准的，说跳P城吗？RJ就说，上次我和我舍友玩他说是男人就跳P城！结果一堆人哐哐跳P城，我没几下就死了。  
然后我以为NANA可能就说不跳P城了吧，结果你们猜他说啥

13L   
他说，没事，跟着我你死不了！

14L  
他说我会保护好你的！

15L  
难道他开始质问RJ为什么要和舍友玩….【冷静分析.jpg】

16L 谁说电子竞技没有爱情  
回复15L：奖杯交给你了！

17L  
卧槽真的啊太会了吧…

18L  
服

19L  
天秀

20L 谁说电子竞技没有爱情  
结果NANA就说了一句，“你什么时候跟你舍友一起玩了？”语气稍微有点质问的那种但是可以听出来没有真的不开心（我发现NANA好像长一点的句子就说韩语，可能讲中文真的很累吧hhh）  
然后RJ就有点撒娇的语气，说我今天不是来找你开麦了嘛。（我承认我听到之后心脏都有1点融化）之后就开始要跳了，他俩还是跳了P城，我比较怂，在P城附近一堆小房子标了个点。

21L  
哈哈哈和楼主握手！我也日常怂。

22L  
我天男生撒娇可以不让人反感真的很厉害了

23L 谁说电子竞技没有爱情  
他俩比我先落地，应该马上就搜楼了，不一会好像NANA就淘汰一个，然后我听见NANA问RJ要8倍吗？RJ说我不要8倍，狙不着人。  
在我还在想干脆不打这游戏了被可爱死算了吧的时候，NANA轻轻笑了两声，我该怎么形容，我怕是当场就死了，能接着打游戏全靠一口仙气吊着(?)

24L  
哈哈哈哈这个不要8倍的理由第一次见

25L  
说实话真的8倍还是在会用的人手里有用，不然就是个占包的

26L  
开始脑补那两声笑…

27L  
总之我捡完东西就看到缩圈了，然后他俩开了车，就说去接1号小姐姐吧，哇我感动得要死，真的我麦都没开，经常遇到很多人不会管你的，而且看你是妹子就更不会带你。  
然后我就乖乖在楼里先苟住等他俩来接。

28L   
我天，再一次质问自己为什么没遇到过这样的队友？

29L  
我上次还遇到爆我头的队友，这什么天差地别

30L  
抱抱楼上哈哈哈

31L  
回复29L：握手！我队友上次还拿车撞我

32L 谁说电子竞技没有爱情  
我也真的就遇到过这一次，然后他俩到了就开始跑毒了，开到圈里一个地方又下来搜楼，我先进一栋楼感觉自己的东西捡的差不多了就先回到车旁边等他俩，然后NANA走过来对着我看了一会(?)说了一句，姐姐你为什么拿着手枪？  
可能RJ没好好给他解释过小姐姐的意思，他就叫了我姐姐，不过重点是……我真的没发现自己一直举着一个一开始捡到的小手枪，明明两把步枪一直背身上，哇我当时真的想爆自己的头？？？  
别问姐姐为什么举手枪，姐姐不知道。

33L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈摸摸楼主

34L  
我理解楼主，真的

35L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼主自杀了

36L  
是我我可能连举自己着平底锅都发现不了

37L  
然后接着开车去搜楼，我们就在不同的楼里，然后我就听到RJ说好像有人冲楼了，然后一堆枪声好像RJ就gg了，然后又一堆枪声NANA也(……)  
dbq 我检讨 我没下去救他们 自己苟在楼里了   
然后RJ就说看小姐姐打完吧？NANA说好。  
我又感动死了。

38L  
看小姐姐打完也太nice了吧

39L  
中韩友谊靠队友

40L  
绝了，真的绝了

41L  
然后重点是他俩就开始聊天？NANA问RJ在干嘛，RJ说刚洗完澡回宿舍，然后好像RJ宿舍那边有舍友问他跟谁开黑啊，他说NANA。  
我？？？真的就叫NANA吗？真的男孩子？  
不过RJ叫的那声NANA真的，太软了，本cpy文学爱好者实名建议他俩去录广播剧。

42L  
我靠！

43L  
这什么节奏！

44L  
这什么cpy文学直播现场

45L  
然后RJ就跟NANA说看小姐姐打完就睡吧，你那边挺晚了，他一说我也想起中韩有时差来着，愧疚之情涌上心头。  
之后他俩就开始讨论我能苟到前几，当时好像还剩十几个人了，我就慢慢往圈里蹭，一直蹲着走。  
结果NANA说了一句姐姐很厉害，（此处我又死了一次），RJ就说姐姐一直蹲着走（请问这位天朝男孩你怎么也跟着男朋友叫我姐姐了），NANA就说蹲着走没有脚步声，RJ说真的吗？  
看来这位RJ比较新手，NANA就用韩语跟他解释说什么蹲着走不显示脚步什么的。

47L  
天，我每次蹲着走队友都说我猥琐

48L  
加一！

49L  
突然想到一个重要的问题，楼主加好友了吗？

50L  
楼主加好友了吗？+1

51L  
楼主加好友了吗？

52L 谁说电子竞技没有爱情  
没加….多尴尬呀我麦都没开，万一被拒绝了呢

53L  
是我我也不敢加…

54L  
哇好可惜

55L  
我接着说了，然后从苟到前十开始他俩就在那实时播报还剩几个人了，搞得我也蛮紧张的，还剩五个的时候RJ说怕不是一队吧，那小姐姐危险了。NANA说很可能是一队，没事小姐姐已经很厉害了（他终于加了小字）  
然后我就在一块石头后面四处张望，RJ就说他从来都不记得看后面，朋友们，重点来了！！NANA说，那不是因为，有我在你后面吗？  
用的中文！一字一句！空气瞬间安静，然后RJ就有点不好意思地在那笑，没接他话，说小姐姐会带我们吃鸡吗？（大概是提醒NANA这还有个人吧）NANA说不知道，话音刚落就听见有车开过来……  
然后，我就，也gg了，对不起，没带你们吃鸡呜呜呜（好吧我也不掂量一下自己几斤几两）

56L  
哇结束了好可惜

57L  
楼主没吃鸡好可惜

58L  
还是想可惜一下没加好友…

59L  
总之！就这么多了，祝RJ和NANA跨国恋顺顺利利，百年好合！祝大家四排都排到有趣的队友！  
大吉大利！今晚吃鸡！


End file.
